


豆鹤豆黑道paro

by Sleeppinkii586



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/豆原一成
Kudos: 20





	豆鹤豆黑道paro

豆原一成不是第一次当卧底了。

像他这样年轻漂亮又健康的皮囊，反而最适合被送进染缸里接受肮脏的洗礼。他什么都不用做，睁着一双狗狗般的眼睛就能得到信任。他是被老大从街角捡回来的孩子，不知什么时候突然出现在组里，平时屁颠屁颠地乖乖跟在身后，揍起人来却又残忍地可怕。这样的人最能得老大的欢心，也最会招来嫉妒和怀疑，但豆原一成不怕，他能不动声色地搅得整个组鸡犬不宁，一网打尽之后再全身而退，那些胆敢怀疑他的人，往往是死的最早的那一个。

豆原一成就是有这样的本事，所以再次被派遣去另一个城市做卧底时也没有推辞。反正他知道该做些什么，做一只听话的狗，释放人类暴虐的天性，装出宁愿牺牲自己保护老大的热血样子，最后撬开他们的老巢。

哦，或许这次还得加上一条，和老大的儿子交个朋友。

当然这个交朋友并不只有表面的意思，比如豆原一成现在就趴在鹤房少主的床上，整张脸死死埋在松软的枕头里，被身后不知轻重的冲击撞出破碎的低哼声。

鹤房汐恩做起爱来真的一点都不温柔，豆原一成今晚不知道第多少次愤怒控诉，从前戏开始就是莽莽撞撞，如果自己没有做出强硬的要求，他草草扩张两下就会挤进来——比起冰冷的润滑，鹤房汐恩更喜欢让豆原用自己分泌的体液去融化自己，然后把他操得水声不断，再靠近他的耳边说起下流的话语，“啧啧，流了好多水，真是好淫荡啊。”这时豆原一成就会羞得满脸通红，就连里面也更热了几分，鹤房汐恩就着这个劲，把豆原最后的羞耻心都打破，让他被操到喊着自己的名字射出来，颤抖着大腿双眼失神。

这样的美景只有片刻的欣赏时间，没过一会豆原一成就会恢复平时内敛不爱说话的样子，一声不吭地去清理自己，再一声不吭地穿好衣服，临走前终于舍得开口，说的却不是什么动听的情话，“下次别喊我了，禽兽。”

当然还有下一次，只不过大部分时候都是鹤房汐恩半强迫着把人家拐上了床，甚至有的时候豆原一成一点兴致都没有，却还是会被他按着做到精疲力尽。

所以说鹤房汐恩真的是禽兽，霸道、没有人性、一天到晚只会发情的禽兽。

“不要走神。”豆原一成突然被捏着腰一把捞起变成了半跪着的姿势，这让他们挨得更近，也让身后的人进入地更深。重新回到现实的意识还没完全清醒就又被撞得支离破碎，豆原一成明显感觉到体内的那根又粗壮了一圈，忍不住咬着牙低声咒骂，“…禽兽。”话音刚落握在自己腰上的一只手就顺着脊骨摸了上来，粗糙的指腹划过的每一寸肌肤都敏感地盛开出花朵，最后绕过肩头死死地箍住了豆原一成的下巴，两根手指顺势伸进嘴里搅动他的舌头，模拟着口交的动作。

“啊啊，mame又不乖了，哥哥不是教过你吗，嘴巴不是用来胡说八道的，是用来叫的。”可豆原一成哪还叫的出来，他上下两张嘴都被填的满满的，只能含着手指和满嘴的津液含糊不清地呜咽。他被折磨地痛到死也爽到死，堕入地狱的瞬间又升上天堂，灵魂都快被扯烂的同时终于在身后那人伴着低喘的释放下回到人间。

他无力地栽倒在床上，股间粘稠的精液顺着大腿的肌理缓缓流出，这才意识到这该死的兔崽子又没戴套。豆原一成连指尖都懒得再动一下，一想到等会还要清理就头大，这鹤房汐恩还是个只会添乱的主，胯下那根软着不打紧，手指不依不饶的抠进了他还在一张一合的穴口，“mame……”他痴迷的念叨着，“全都吃进去，给我生小柴犬。”我生你妈，豆原一成心想，如果老子现在还有力气，一脚踹到你断子绝孙。

说起来mame这个名字并不是他俩之间的爱称，卧底绝不会透露自己的真实姓名。当初豆原一成在街头打架被现在的老大也就是鹤房汐恩他爹捡回去之后，由于眼神清澈地像只豆柴，就被唤作了mame，豆原一成权当这就是自己的代号了，也算是个可笑的误打误撞。更可笑的是，喜欢和他老子作对的鹤房汐恩偏要拉自己下水，他老子说豆原一成的眼睛没有杂质，那他鹤房汐恩就要让这双眼睛染上肮脏，让这双眼睛里只能盛下自己。

豆原一成当然有说不的权利，但他从来都说不出口，他甚至连自己和鹤房汐恩是怎么滚到一起的都记不清了。鹤房汐恩像是有着神奇的魔力，能点燃他身体里的那把火，只要两个人肌肤相触，就会瞬间鼓起春天的风，将豆原一成心里那点无人问津的星火愈吹愈烈，最后烧成一片燎原。有的时候鹤房汐恩也会从火种化成一滩软水，包裹着自己的温度，最后慢慢被煮沸，被烫出一身的湿热，被染出火红的颜色。

如果要做出选择，豆原一成当然更偏向后面一种。他喜欢鹤房汐恩被自己操到神智不清的样子，平时低沉的声音此刻也染上了满满的情欲，这种情欲和他操自己的时候是不一样的，是软软的，甚至是充满了妩媚的。豆原一成自豪得很，他可比鹤房汐恩温柔多了，捂热的润滑被细致的涂抹在每一寸肠壁上，他要看着鹤房汐恩用手臂挡着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，在自己的缓慢开拓下逐渐融化，却又不着急进去，一定要等到鹤房汐恩不耐烦的用腿缠上他的腰，再扶着龟头慢吞吞地找起方向。

“……你有完没完？”这个时候小少爷就不会叫他mame了，小少爷还会挺起腰直冲冲的往前蹭。或许浪荡的他更适合骑乘式，可豆原一成才不给出这个机会——豆原一成喜欢掌握主权，他每前进一寸，鹤房汐恩就会哑着嗓子唤出一声，等他全部没入，直接顶到了前列腺口，鹤房汐恩就叫不出声了。

鹤房汐恩喜欢从后面操他，而他更喜欢从正面进攻，这样可以把鹤房汐恩的表情看的一清二楚。他上翘的眼角会装满泪水汪汪，在自己的动作下吊着长睫毛摇摇欲坠，要是撞得用劲了，一不小心就会落下珍贵的一滴。他会哭得鼻头耳朵都红红的，仿佛自己把他欺负的狠了，但其实两条细长笔直的小腿此时正紧紧的圈着，不轻易放过任何一滴。

可惜了，豆原一成心想，要不是因为心疼鹤房汐恩自己每次都会戴套，否则鹤房汐恩才是要给自己生小狗的那一个。想着想着他便觉得不尽兴，把全身粉红还在抖个不停的鹤房汐恩捞起来接吻。

鹤房汐恩会摇晃着脑袋四处躲避，可能是觉得没面子，也可能是因为还在生豆原一成玩弄他的气，表现的就像刚才夹的那么紧的人根本不是他。豆原一成得不到满足，眨巴着眼睛委屈的不行，“汐恩哥哥，让mame亲亲……”同一个法子试上一百次都能屡屡奏效。鹤房汐恩不再躲闪，盯着面前那双眼睛着了迷，他心想我的mame真是好纯净，无论我怎么弄坏他都是这么纯净，于是他妥协了，即使心软到不行还是装出一副“是爷施舍你”的逼样，一边下着禁令，“只准亲一下。”

当然，怎么可能就亲一下呢。

或许接吻是这二人相处过程中最没有色情意味的一件事了，他们喜欢轻轻啄弄对方的嘴唇，甚至豆原一成会顺应鹤房汐恩的变态癖好，像只真正的小狗一样把他舔弄到湿漉漉。对于接吻的痴迷程度到了让二人几乎认为自己患上口欲滞留的地步，在对方的房间里，在走廊的尽头，在开会时没人注意的幽暗角落，甚至在鹤房汐恩他爹的办公室，只要对上了眼神，就可以随时随地交换一个不换气的长吻。

而豆原一成最喜欢的还是在操完鹤房汐恩之后把他抱在怀里，把他薄薄的唇瓣吸弄得又红又肿，缠着他的舌头让他无法呼吸，让他控制不住口水，在他自己的小腹上滴滴答答掉落个不停，和刚才射出的精液混在一起黏糊到不行。再“啵”地一下松开嘴唇，一路向下，舔过他的喉结、锁骨，在他身上留下一个又一个的水印，然后抹一把他肚子上还没干却的混合粘液，有一下没一下的撸动着二人靠在一起的阴茎。鹤房汐恩会舒服得哼哼唧唧，最后圈着豆原一成的脖子，难耐地用大腿蹭蹭二人重新挺立起来的阴茎，“老子还没爽够，继续操我。”

啧，上一段的第一句话就这么被全盘否认了。


End file.
